Quédate a mi lado
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Wallabee Beatles es el chico mas deseado en la secundaria, pero solo tiene ojos para alguien, al menos eso cree hasta que llega de Inglaterra un estudiante nuevo que quizás le haga cambiar de opinión y también traerle viejas y olvidadas memorias. Contiene Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Éste fanfic está inspirado en la canción Malchik Gay de t.A.T.u. y participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuera un Songfic" del foro KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operacion F.O.R.O". Este Fanfic, contiene palabras altisonantes y slash, se recomienda discreción._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solo use mi mente para crear la trama de la historia en cuestión._

* * *

La mente del joven rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, hace ya unas horas que debió estar dormido pero no ha podido lograr conciliar el sueño. Su cerebro no dejaba de pensar y a él le fastidiaba llenarse la mente con ideas sin sentido, sin embargo, esta noche una de esas ideas parecía aferrada a no abandonarlo.

Toda la agonía que hoy se presenta comenzó hace unas semanas, cuando empezó el ciclo escolar en la preparatoria estatal su expediente ya estaba de por sí manchado en la secundaria, no lo dejaría tener contactos dentro del cuerpo estudiantil en esta nueva etapa, sin embargo, eso no le causaba ningún tipo de inconveniente al joven, no pretendía nunca encajar en el círculo social y eso lo hacía el mejor en su ramo.

Con un amor incondicional hacia la música, Wallabee Beatles junto con su banda "The Bad Punk Boys", se habían convertido en el éxito juvenil del año. Wallabee, o como sus amigos lo llaman, Wally, era el típico chico rebelde y malo de la escuela y también con una atracción natural, las chicas se volvían locas por él, pero en su mente sólo tenía espacio para una.

Wallabee se había encaprichado con una joven de aspecto delicado y muy femenina, ojos finos y cabello negro hasta la cadera que normalmente usaba en una coleta alta, su nombre era Kuki Sanban, y desde la pre-secundaria había estado interesado, sin embargo, ella no parecía corresponder ese sentimiento, cosa que al güero le enojaba bastante pues cómo era posible que trayendo a todas las demás chicas bateando banquetas por él, ella fuera la excepción.

—Ahora definitivamente será mía—

Wallabee estaba decidido a hacer de Kuki su novia en la secundaria, después de todo, a todas las chicas les gusta que les dediquen canciones y él tenía el don. Y eso hizo.

—¡Wey no mames!— reclamó el baterista de la banda, que no era otro que Hoagie P. Gilligan, un joven mucho más alto que el güero, cabello castaño, siempre traía gogles consigo, y ojos azules, de complexión delgada.

—Debe de ser una broma— el tecladista miraba incrédulo a su líder. Patton era un joven delgado y moreno de ojos oscuros, traía siempre consigo unos audífonos muy del estilo gamer.

—¡Cabrón, tenemos proyectos más importantes que eso!— el bajista de la banda le fastidiaba que Wally hiciera lo que quisiera.

Los integrantes de la banda no parecían nada convencidos del nuevo "proyecto romántico" de su líder.

—¡A ver inútiles!, aquí el que manda soy yo, además es para algo muy importante —

—¿tiene que ver con una chica?— Hoagie sonreía de lado al ver cómo su amigo se sonrojaba —si es así ayudaré sin reclamar — el estar en la banda sólo era un pasatiempo para él en lo que conseguía una beca para la escuela de aviación, pero Wally era su mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarle.

Los demás miembros asintieron probando el equipo y listos para ensayar, Wallabee agradeció su ayuda y les dio la partitura con la letra, cuando Hoagie la leyó le pareció poco ingeniosa pero sabía que su amigo se negaría a cambiarla. La letra carece de romanticismo, era pura poesía barata y de niño de primaria, pero bueno, Wallabee no sabía expresar ese tipo de emociones y al parecer, de todos los de la banda, Hoagie era el único que entendía que eso era un verdadero desastre.

—¡me niego a seguir! —

El castaño finalmente mandó a volar las baquetas, interrumpiendo así el ensayo.

—cabrón— Patton se quitó los audífonos mirándolo molesto —¡¿ahora qué demonios no te gusta?!—

—¡todo!—

Los demás le miraron ya hastiados de tantas interrupciones.

—a ver— Wally dejó de lado su guitarra —¿tienes algún problema con mi hermosa obra de arte, cabrón?—

—si, ¡toda la puta canción está mal!—

—¿¡qué dijiste? Pendejo! —

Wallabee estuvo a punto de agarrar a golpes a Hoagie pero entre los otros dos chicos se lo impidieron.

—¡a ver ya paren los dos! —

Ya en verdad molesto, Patton tomó sus cosas.

—¡¿y tú a dónde diablos vas?! ¡El ensayo aún no ha terminado!—

Le gritó Wallabee pero él ya se había ido. El bajista también tomó su mochila y su estuche.

—yo creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, pónganse ustedes de acuerdo con la rola y...— suspiró —ya nos llaman, ¿ok?—

El chico tomó su bicicleta y se fue de ahí dejándolos. Hoagie suspiro profundo.

—oye viejo, la neta wey, perdóname no quise insultar tu canción —

Wallabee le miró frunciendo el ceño pero más calmado.

—mmm...esta bien, no hay bronca bro—

Chocó nudillos con su compañero en señal de que todo estaba bien ahora.

—bueno Wally, nos vemos luego—

—si, prometo revisar la canción —

—¿de verdad lo harás?—

Wallabee sonrió sacando su motocicleta de la cochera de su amigo.

—je, bueno como dices no soy nada romántico, veré que puedo hacer —

—si tú quieres yo podría —

—no, se supone que son mis sentimientos hacia ella, yo debo saber cómo decírselo —

Tras la corta conversación Wallabee emprendió retirada rumbo a su casa, tras la máscara del casco iba pensativo.

— "quizás Hoagie tiene razón y deba dejarle a él la composición, pero, se supone que yo debería saber expresar mis emociones ¿o no? Mmm…¿qué es lo que siento, qué es el amor?"—

Se detuvo en un semáforo junto a una cafetería, reflexionando sobre los sentimientos que le poseían, cuando por inercia giró su rostro hacia un muchacho sentado, tomando café. Era una mirada casual como cualquiera que va en la calle y se topa con cientos de personas, lo hizo para no ver aquel rojo intenso de la luz del semáforo, lo que pasó después fue lo que le sacó de onda, aquel chico calvo y de lentes, delgado y de porte extranjero le devolvió la mirada, no fue el acto, fue el efecto. Por unos segundos, Wallabee sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón, más al escuchar el pitido de los autos volvió en sí avanzando.

— "¿qué demonios fue eso?"—

Wallabee sentía mil emociones dentro suyo, no entendía el por qué y mucho menos que lo haya sentido hacia un muchacho, su cuerpo definitivamente estaba loco.

A la mañana siguiente su mente estaba más relajada y lista para trabajar en la canción, aunque realmente no sabía qué diablos cambiar, para él estaba perfecta, hasta que volvió a leerla y notó que efectivamente era "poesía barata".

—rayos, ¿cómo es posible cambiar de opinión así de rápido? —

Se encontraba decaído en el salón cuando llegó su mejor amigo.

—¡qué onda brother!— alzó la palma de su mano pero no hubo respuesta —ahora, ¿por qué tan decaído? —

Wallabee, quien estaba con la cara al pupitre, elevó un poco su mirada.

—mi canción es un asco—

—oh vamos, sé que quizás yo dije eso pero no es tan mala—

—no, realmente es un asco— suspiró —pero no importa, la arreglaré —

Chocaron sus puños sonriendo.

—Muy bien muchachos todos a sus asientos, el día de hoy se incorpora a nuestro grupo un alumno que viene de Inglaterra—

En cuanto el profesor dijo eso los murmullos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, los chicos también pero con un tono más de burla.

—¡muchachos, basta ya!— el profesor puso orden y después aclaró su garganta —joven, haga el favor de pasar y presentarse—

—muy buenos días, mi nombre es Nivel Uno, es un verdadero placer ser su nuevo compañero —

Eso ya era demasiada coincidencia, cuando Wallabee miró al sujeto, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo con el que había cruzado miradas ayer.

—¡no puede ser!—

Sin siquiera darse cuenta se paró del pupitre señalándolo y gritando.

—¿qué diablos estás haciendo Wally?—

Hoagie le jalaba de la camisa para obligarlo a sentarse pues estaba provocando pánico y vergüenza.

—señor Beatles, ¿tiene algo que decir, acaso ya conocía al señor Uno?—

—¿eh?— como que después se dio cuenta al fin de que había pensado en voz alta —no, no lo conozco— se sentó sin más —no es nada —

—bien, señor Uno tome asiento al lado de la señorita Sanban —

Al escuchar eso, Wallabee volteo a donde estaba Kuki, quien cuchicheaba con Rachel y reían, mientras ella le hacía la seña para que fuese a sentarse.

— "no, no puede sentarse ahí ese maldito inglesito" —

Pensó el rubio apretando los dientes.

—si me permite profesor, me gustaría sentarme al lado del señor Beatles—

Los murmullos de todo el grupo no se hizo esperar con eso.

—¡orden!— el profesor golpeó la mesa con una regla para calmarlos —eso es inusual, pero está bien, quizás pueda enseñarle buenos modales al joven Beatles—

Entre el profesor y Wallabee se lanzaron miradas de odio, dejando pasar a Nigel y así sentarse en una butaca al lado del rubio.

— "¿por qué diablos quiere sentarse junto a mí?, ¿qué es lo que se supone tiene planeado?"—

Le miraba con desconfianza total mientras que el joven inglés le sonreía de lado, provocando que el güero desviara su mirada como molesto.

— eres el chico de la motocicleta ¿cierto?—

Le preguntó en voz baja, llamando así de nuevo la atención del rubio.

— " ¿¡eh!, me recuerda, cómo?"— pensó y luego habló —¿cómo pudiste reconocerme sin el casco?—

Nigel soltó levemente una risa en suspiro.

—esos ojos verdes, cómo olvidarles—

Tras eso Wallabee se encontraba levemente sonrojado. La voz del profesor se perdía entre los pensamientos del güero quien a pesar de estar observando su libreta no estaba para nada concentrado en la clase.

— "esto no es normal, ¿por qué vuelvo a tener este sentimiento de nostalgia y aprehensión? ¿Por qué éste estúpido me causa eso?, no lo conozco y dudo mucho haberlo conocido antes...— chasqueo la lengua — ...eso me fastidia"—

Al terminar la clase las chicas se acercaron de inmediato a Nigel, al parecer estaban bastante interesadas en que un extranjero estuviera en su escuela.

—hola, yo soy Kuki Sanban—

La chica se acercó con toda naturalidad y ternura a saludarle, para eso Wallabee ya iba de salida pero se quedó cerca de la puerta como disimulando para ver si podía escuchar algo, pues bueno, aquel sujeto "extranjero" le estaba quitando a "su chica".

— " ¿quién se cree ese imbécil?"— musitaba en silencio.

Nigel parecía bastante entretenido charlando con las chicas.

— lamento mucho no haberme sentado a tu lado pero quería comprobar algo eso es todo—

—oh no te preocupes— contestó ella sonriendo —si quieres podría mostrarte la escuela después—

Nigel asintió sonriendo, lo cual estaba inundando a Wallabee de una onda oscura que poco a poco iba expandiéndose.

—wey, la neta sólo estás causando que la gente te empiece a tener más miedo—

Hoagie estaba afuera del salón esperando a que su amigo dejara de hacer el ridículo.

—¿por qué no vas, lo enfrentas y le dices a Sanban lo que sientes? —

—para eso es la canción —

Su amigo sólo suspiro pesado.

—está bien haz lo que quieras, yo iré a la cafetería, muero de hambre y suerte con tu lucha de miradas —

Wallabee estaba decidido a bajar de su nube de aristocracia inglesa a ese tal Uno. Después de unos segundos su mirar dio resultado, Nigel le devolvía la mirada pero le sonrió de nuevo y aparte le guiño el ojo, a lo que el güero sólo desvió su mirada saliendo rápido de ahí.

Entre risas y cuchicheos, Nigel se despidió de las demás chicas para dirigirse a la cafetería con Kuki, quien insistió en acompañarlo a todos lados ese día. Ya en la cafetería Wally ahora si que estaba confundido y peor, celoso.

—brother ¿estas bien?—

—¿por qué lo preguntas Hoagie? —

—porque has hecho un desastre con tu almuerzo—

Mirando a la bandeja dónde lo que solía ser sopa de macarrones y machaca ahora parecía un puré extraño. Wallabee dejó de lado su tenedor y dejándose caer en la silla suspiró.

—oh wow, ¿te debió pegar muy duro?—

El güero miró a su amigo chasqueando la lengua molesto.

—ya deja de hablar, estoy tratando de pensar —

—uy, perdón señor filósofo —

Wally le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo a su amigo.

—jodete—

—jodete tú, cabrón ¿qué chingados te pasa?...ya te dije que entre los dos podríamos componer la canción y te libras de problemas —

—bueno, esta bien— Wallabee sacó la hoja arrugada donde tenía escrita la canción —lo siento, fue por frustración —

—ook...jajajaja no te preocupes — Hoagie desdobló la hoja —hoy estas raro, ¿no dormiste bien? ¿O acaso?...— desvío su vista a la mesa donde estaban Kuki y el chico nuevo.

—eso ya no me importa, ese tipo no es competencia para mi—

Wallabee estaba a la defensiva y todo porque su mente era una telaraña de cosas que no le dejaban en paz. Comenzó a creer y asegurar incluso que ese guiño significó una declaración de guerra. ¿Pero cómo pudo el otro darse cuenta de su atracción hacia Kuki?, ¿acaso era tan obvio?, o peor ¿acaso ese tipo era gay y le había gustado?, todas esas cuestiones rondaban la mente del joven artista.

—¿se supone que eso es una canción?—

Wallabee salió del trance luego de escuchar esa voz, Nigel se encontraba parado junto a su mesa y al parecer había estado hablando con Hoagie.

—bueno, si pero, necesita algunos arreglos—

En eso Wallabee le arrebató la hoja a Hoagie e ignorando la mirada de reclamo de su amigo se dirigió a Nigel.

—¿tú qué demonios sabes de canciones?—

Nigel le miró sonriendo de lado nuevamente, lo cual hizo que Wally se molestara.

—¡ya deja de mirarme así!—

Le tenía agarrado por la camisa, pero Nigel ni siquiera se inmutaba. Pronto los ecos de los jóvenes pidiendo una pelea se hicieron escuchar.

—siempre quieres resolver todo a golpes, no has cambiado—

Eso sacó de balance por completo al güero, pero igual no le soltó, hasta que otra voz le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¡Wallabee Beatles, suéltalo en este instante!—

Kuki se acercó a ellos abriéndose paso entre la multitud a su alrededor.

—No puedo creer que en verdad te atrevas a golpear a un estudiante nuevo, ¡eres un bruto!—

Wallabee sintió eso como una daga al corazón.

—Kuki—

Tras eso soltó a Nigel planeando largarse de ahí pero, él se lo impidió.

—espera Kuki, sólo estábamos jugando, me estaba enseñando una técnica para defenderme, ¿verdad?—

—ah...— Wally no entendió del todo pero le siguió la corriente —sí, eso hacía, después de todo es un chico nuevo y quién sabe, alguien podría querer aprovecharse de él —

Los dos se abrazaron por los hombros riendo, ante las miradas de decepción y asombro de los presentes, quienes se retiraron al ver que no habría acción ese día.

—¿enserio?— Kuki sonrió sin sospechar nada —eso es muy amable de tu parte Wally—

Los ojos del güero se llenaron de un brillo de alegría y esperanza, único. Y una vez solos los tres, Wallabee miró a Nigel quien volvió a guiñar.

—oye…gracias—

—no fue nada —

Hoagie se levantó abrazando a ambos por los hombros.

—uff, que bueno que no paso nada y, ¿ya son amigos verdad?—

—no lo sé, ¿lo somos?—

Nigel observaba a Wally esperando su respuesta. El güero sonrió y levantó su puño a la altura del rostro de Nigel.

—chócalas, inglesito—

Nigel chocó nudillos con él. Después de eso sonó la campana, era el momento de regresar a clases.

—bueno, me adelanto— Hoagie tomó su bandeja de almuerzo y la llevó a la barra, retirándose.

El otro par tomó sus cosas pero antes de que Nigel se retirara a su salón, Wallabee lo detuvo.

—oye...tú, bueno, ¿nosotros nos conocemos?—

Se quedaron observándose unos segundos, hasta que Nigel le dio una sonrisa y palmada al hombro.

—quizás, no puedo decirte, necesitas descubrirlo tú solo —

—mmm, bueno pero en ese caso— rodeándolo por el hombro —y ya que criticaste mi canción, quiero que me ayudes con eso, quizás así averigüe todo el misterio, Uno—

—si eso deseas, aunque desde luego que con mi ayuda será una obra de arte, ¡porque soy bárbaro!—

Wallabee no entendía cómo ni porqué, pero sentía un cariño hacia ese chico, el hecho de que quizás se conocieran de algún lado le intrigaba pero no se llenaría más la cabeza con esas cosas. Después de clases Wally decidió trabajar en la canción junto a Nigel y después dejar que Hoagie se encargará de darle el visto bueno.

Después de estar unas horas trabajando, habían hecho y deshecho unas 20 veces la letra. Habían escogido el salón de estudio del segundo piso para trabajar por ser solitario y silencioso, pero quién sabe por qué ese día estaba algo lleno y casualmente por casi puras chicas.

—eres muy popular Wallabee—

Murmuró el Inglés tras notar que la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas sobre la mesa en donde se encontraban. Wally, quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor notando algo más.

—je, no soy sólo yo...este lugar se ha vuelto popular gracias a que estamos los dos, al parecer a las chicas les atraen los extranjeros y obviamente los artistas como yo—

Nigel le miró arqueando una ceja como diciendo "¿en serio?" y sólo soltó una ligera risa.

—da igual, no me interesan las mujeres—

Wallabee se sorprendió al escuchar eso, mirándolo algo incrédulo.

—entonces, ¿tú eres? —

—ah, lo siento…no te lo dije porque no me pareció importante pero sí, soy gay— pausó un poco la edición que le hacía a la letra quitándose de momento sus lentes para leer —¿te molesta?—

Wallabee le miró con una expresión muy seria, suspiro levemente y sonrió.

—no, no tengo problema alguno, siempre y cuando no te guste o algo así —

Nigel soltó a reír.

—¿¡y eso a qué viene?!, ¿qué acaso no soy buen partido?—

—lo siento, pero nunca podría gustarme alguien tan ególatra, idiota y explosivo como tú, sin ofender, hay personas a las que si, no lo niego pero, a mi no—

Wallabee se le quedó viendo un momento en cuanto Nigel retomó la edición, se quedó pensando en Kuki, ella era una niña tierna, alegre, popular, amable, en fin, miles de atributos y él, bueno, él era el típico chico rudo.

—tranquilo—

De nuevo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Nigel posó su mano en la suya.

—te apuesto a que con ésta letra la enamorarás —

—¿la acabaste?—

Nigel se separó entregando la hoja.

—hice lo mejor que pude sin cambiar tu idea original, supongo que quedó bien—

Wallabee tomó la canción leyéndola palabra por palabra, sus ojos emitieron un brillo de emoción.

—¡esto es perfecto!—

Wally abrazó a su amigo dando vueltas con él de la emoción, obvio lo hizo sin pensar.

—ah, lo siento —

—jajaja, no te preocupes, esta bien—

—eres genial Nigel—

—lo sé —

Desde ese momento la vida del joven Wallabee no volvería a ser la misma, no le inquietaba el hecho de tener un amigo gay, en realidad le parecía una excelente idea. Nigel se había hecho amigo de Kuki y con eso, el mismo Nigel le aconsejaba a Wally qué hacer y qué no. Empezaron a salir juntos a divertirse, de pronto se hizo un hábito, algo común y ameno. Wallabee seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación nostálgica pero ahora al revés, aquella sensación aparecía cuando llegaba el momento de despedida, empezó a extrañar su compañía en todo momento, y cuando estaban juntos una extraña alegría invadía el cuerpo del joven australiano, él no se daba cuenta de que el amor estaba cambiando.

Incluso su madre le preguntó muchas veces si se había conseguido ya una chica, la razón era porque parecía estar enamorado. Wallabee sí estaba enamorado y él lo sabía pero ahora ya no sabía de quién.

— "yo no soy gay" —

Y con esto volvemos al inicio de todo, mañana era el gran concierto, se había hecho publicidad en toda la escuela y se había enviado una invitación personal a la joven prospecta pero, ahora Wallabee ya no estaba tan seguro.

— "¿me gusta?" —

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado, la banda daba un último ensayo y ajustes a los equipos antes de empezar, Wallabee revisaba constantemente su micrófono, ya no sentía lo que antes por la chica que hoy, tras el telón, se encontraba sentada en primera fila en aquel auditorio escolar, ¿qué haría ahora?

—estamos listos—

La voz de su mejor amigo le hizo reaccionar pero seguía nervioso.

—oye, sólo confiesate, dile lo que sientes— Hoagie le dio una palmada al hombro de su amigo —¿qué importa si no eres lo que realmente le gusta?, si tu amor es sincero entonces lo demás no importa—

Por fin su amigo dijo algo que le dejó todo en claro. Se abrió el telón y ahí estaban, la banda, las luces, los aplausos y el sonido del corazón latiendo pero no por ella.

—lo siento—

Fue lo primero y lo último que sonó de su garganta al micrófono, el joven australiano salió corriendo dejando a todos en completa confusión y decepción, la banda furiosa, todos menos Hoagie, él sólo suspiró y dijo "por qué siempre tan tarde". Sabía que había quedado en ridículo, sabía que quizás era el final de su corta carrera, que tendría que dar mil y un explicaciones, a sus admiradores, a la escuela, a su banda y en especial a ella, pero ahora su corazón latía de anhelo por escuchar el ritmo de otro ó al edificio para estudiantes donde se estaba quedando aquel joven extranjero, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta y tocó.

— "lo siento mamá, no es una chica" —

Nigel abrió sorprendido.

—¿no deberías estar en el escenario? —

Wally sonrió.

—la canción ya no es para ella—

Nigel le miró intrigado por su respuesta inusual, pero pronto supo por qué. Antes de siquiera reclamarle porque había dejado a Kuki ya le tenía encima, había sido un beso fugaz y sorpresivo pero preciso.

—Wally…—

—antes de hablar, sé que no soy tu tipo y sé que quizás jamás lo seré pero, tú… —pausó unos segundos ordenando su mente —tú me haces sentir raro, te conozco pero no sé de dónde, quiero saberlo y también…—

Wallabee se acercó más, empujando a Nigel dentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, le arrinconó en la pared interior, tomándolo de las muñecas, Nigel le miraba tras esos lentes de claro cristal, serio, taciturno, como esperándolo.

—¿también qué?—

—esto—

Wallabee le apresó en un beso, volviéndose apasionado y profundo cuando Nigel abrió un poco sus labios, a pesar de que el Inglés era un poco más alto que el australiano eso no le impidió a este último llevar las riendas de la situación, además de que Nigel se lo permitió completamente. Pronto ya no estaban arrinconados a la pared, Wally ya lo tenía sobre el sillón acariciándolo sobre y debajo de la ropa.

—Wally...yo no soy una chica—

—eres un chico gay, lo sé…he tenido chicas antes pero, no te trataré como una, a menos que eso quieras—

Nigel le miraba con un sonrojo en su rostro y soltando leves suspiros y jadeos por las caricias que no paraban.

—¿has hecho esto antes?—

—nunca con un hombre, ¿y tú? —

—nunca con consentimiento —

Cuando Wally escuchó eso sintió algo de dolor, estaban viniendo a él emociones extrañas.

—¿dónde está tu habitación?—

Nigel levantó su mano señalando la puerta al final del pasillo. Wally entonces le cargó hasta la cama, quitándose la ropa y ayudándolo a que se deshiciera de la suya también, Wally le quitó esos lentes, haciéndolos a un lado, mirándolo por unos momentos intentando quitarse el miedo, Nigel le acarició el rostro.

—no dudes, confió en ti...siempre he confiado en ti—

Entre besos y caricias guiadas por el Inglés, pronto Wallabee se soltó entregándose completamente a sus instintos y pasiones, había recorrido cada centímetro de la piel de Nigel, le apretaba con sus manos y mordía dejando marcas para quien lo viese supiera que ya tenía dueño. Bajo aquella danza erótica y entregándose el uno al otro, ambos llegaron al éxtasis del orgasmo. Wallabee salió de su interior mirándolo por encima suyo, su rostro cansado, las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos a medio cerrar que le miraban, como él lo hacía, pronto aquel rostro encajó en las memorias del australiano.

—Uno—

Nigel se sorprendió por aquello, no fue solamente el tono en que lo había dicho, sino las lágrimas que empezó a derramar sobre su rostro, y entonces decidió probar.

—¿Cuatro?—

—volviste—

Nigel le sonrió llevando su mano al rostro de su compañero, limpiando sus lágrimas y acariciándole.

—¿tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos?—

Wallabee bajo su rostro chocar su frente con la de Nigel, este le miró perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes.

—quedate conmigo—

—¿qué hay de Tres?—

—a mi me gusta el "chico gay" —

Wallabee finalmente dejó de poner fuerza, se recostó sobre él abrazándolo. No dijo más, todos los sentimientos que habían estado invadiendo su mente por fin fueron aclarados, estaba a sus pies, congelado y esperanzado, el abrazo les dio la paz a ambos para conciliar el sueño, esperando que en la mañana no fuera un simple sueño.

— "sí, sé que es gay, sé que no soy su tipo, que estoy encaprichado, que aún lo consideró mi líder, que no puedo olvidar el adiós, que lo culpe muchas veces por tonterías, ahora lo sé, pero así me enamoré de él"—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **NA:** Sé que inicialmente era un oneshort pero he decidido continuarlo aunque no tendrá muchos capítulos, igual le daré un final apropiado. Cambie algunos detalles porque se me hizo mas acorde y propio a la situación y trama que planeo darle.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.  
**_

 _ **Como la anterior, decidí que se basara en una canción y sí, también será de t.A.T.u. La canción es "Gomenasai"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 _"He estado viendo a Nigel a escondidas desde aquel día del concierto, aún no hemos hecho pública nuestra relación y siendo sincero no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo"_

Nuevamente pensamientos extraños invaden la mente del joven Beatles, quien tumbado en su cama, se divertía botando una pelota contra la pared. Su madre había salido y su padre estaba en el trabajo, su hermano, bueno ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a dónde iría, igual no le importaba lo que un mocoso hiciera, dentro suyo pensaba que ahora él era miembro de Los Chicos del Barrio.

— _"De ser así, Joey sería el mejor"_ —

Ese pensamiento calmaba un poco la psique del joven güero, quien poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. En su sueño todo era como si se tratase de una regresión, soñó el momento exacto cuando se dijeron adiós y después, él mismo se encontraba corriendo detrás de Nigel, tratando de detenerle, cuando llegó a él pudo notar que no era aquel niño, tenía la apariencia de aquel chico alto pero con ese traje espacial.

— _"¡Uno!"_ —

Le gritaba una y otra vez, mientras corría para poder alcanzarlo, pero por más que lo hacía no lograba siquiera tocarlo. Escuchaba las voces de sus demás amigos pero no lograba codificar lo que le decían, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de por fin alcanzar a Nigel, alguien lo detuvo, al girar su mirada se asombró de verla a ella.

Wallabee despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, sentía el sudor frío recorriendo su frente, tras recuperar un poco la respiración miró la palma de su mano con intriga, se sentía decepcionado y un poco confundido.

— _"¿Por qué ella?'_ — se preguntó — _"se supone que ya no me gusta"_ —

Sin prestarle más atención a ese extraño sueño, se levantó, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde, tomó su chamarra naranja y salió de su habitación.

—¿¡Vas a salir?! —

Le gritó su madre desde la habitación.

—¡Si mamá, iré con un amigo! —

Ya había bajado las escaleras y tomado las llaves de su motocicleta, estaba más que dispuesto a irse de nuevo, como algunas noches de estas últimas semanas.

—¿¡Vendrás a dormir?!—

Estaba a punto de irse, deseaba irse ya y su madre parecía no querer dejarlo.

—¡No lo sé, tal vez me quedé a dormir con él! —

—¡Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, no lo olvides! —

—¡Si mamá, ya me voy!—

Cerró la puerta tras de si notando a su pequeño hermano que estaba a punto de tocar, al parecer acababa de llegar y traía raspones y algunas curitas en la cara. Joey miraba a su hermano con los ojos como plato, realmente no se esperaba que fuera a salir justo en ese momento.

—¿Joey?—

Wally le observaba arqueando su ceja.

—Hola hermano— paso de él para evitar las cuestiones —¿ya te vas?, bueno, nos vemos —

—Alto ahí — agarrándolo de la muñeca.

Joey se quedó quieto unos segundos sin girar a verlo, pero después lo miró con ojos de cachorro. Esa mirada le recordó enseguida a ella, esos ojos suplicantes.

—Ten más cuidado —

Wallabee sólo suspiró con algo de pesadez antes de acariciar el cabello de su hermano y salir de la casa, de la cochera sacó su motocicleta, poniéndose en marcha hasta esa residencia. A pesar de que era peligroso si los encontraban preferían mil veces verse ahí que en un hotel, sin importarles si rompían las reglas.

Todo lo hizo casi en automático, sabía que era tarde pero nunca se puso a pensar cuánto hasta que llegó a la puerta de ese departamento, ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía siquiera a qué iba.

— _"Rayos, debe estar dormido ya y ¿por qué demonios vine?"_ — llevando la mano a su frente, sin saber qué hacía ahí — _"debería irme"_ —

Pero justo cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse se abrió la puerta, revelando a un Nigel semidormido, se notaba que apenas había atinado a tomar una camisa pues era lo único, aparte de los boxers, que llevaba puesto.

—Que le digo, le digo, me dice… — bostezo —a qué digo, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? —

Wallabee se encontraba rojo como un tomate al verle así, se encontraba con la mirada oculta tras su fleco, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Wally?—

Lo último que supo fue que estaba en el suelo bajo el peso del güero.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?!—

Wallabee no respondía, se limitó a acariciarlo bajo aquella camisa y besar su cuello.

—No...espera— Nigel notó claramente que habían dejado la puerta abierta, si alguien los veía sería su fin —¡Quítate!—

Le empujó como pudo pero no logró quitárselo de encima.

—Wally, al menos deja cierro la puerta— estaba nervioso al escuchar pasos por las escaleras.

—Por favor, ¿cómo si no te gustara lo que hago?— contestó éste metiéndole mano bajo los boxers.

Nigel entonces reaccionó haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió para quitárselo de encima.

—Lo siento—

Wallabee al sentir el golpe sólo acertó a rodar y doblarse, quitándose por fin de encima de él, éste por fin atinó a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con llave.

—¿Todo bien?—

Una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, sólo olvide ponerle la llave—

—Hijo de...—

Wallabee parecía no entender la situación en la que se encontraban, si el monitor lo encontraba ahí, seguramente lo suspenden o peor, lo expulsan. Nigel cubrió la boca de su amante haciéndole la seña de que guardara silencio.

—Bueno, buenas noches —

—Buenas noches —

Aquel hombre se fue alejando de a poco hasta que sus pasos se perdieron en la profundidad del pasillo. En ese momento Nigel soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero su semblante no era precisamente aliviado, estaba molesto.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? —

Quitándose de encima suyo, Wally le miraba igual o peor, estaba indignado y molesto por como su amante le había recibido, aunque él tuviera la culpa en primer lugar.

—Lo sabía no debí haber venido, me iré enseguida, es obvio que no estás de humor—

Se le había pasado un poco el dolor propinado en sus partes bajas y al final pudo por lo menos sentarse, miraba a su chico inglés que estaba arrodillado frente a él, con la camisa ya abrochada.

— _"Como si eso me relajara, se ve más incitante así"_ —

Wallabee no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas, pero su amiguito ya no estaba con ganas, el golpe las había apagado todas. Nigel suspiró de nuevo llevando su mano a su nuca sobándose, le miró ya más calmado, reflexionó entonces que quizás su método de defensa no fue el más apropiado y conociendo a Wally, tendría que hacer mucho para disculparse.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención...— señalando con la mirada ahí abajo —hacerte eso— se levantó ofreciéndole ayuda.

Wallabee lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido, seguía muy molesto, para él eso había sido un golpe bajo, literalmente.

—Da igual, tú tienes la culpa por estar así— aceptó su mano incorporándose.

Eso último dejó a Nigel con un gesto de indignación.

—¡¿Yo?!— le miró como diciendo "estás bromeando" —tú eres quien llega en mitad de la noche a querer violarme—

—No es violación si lo consientes — después cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente era tarde —¿pues qué hora es?—

Nigel llevó su mano a la frente negando con la cabeza.

—¿Es enserio?— paso de él yendo por un pequeño reloj de pared que tenía colgado —es la una de la madrugada —

—No puede ser— Wallabee sostuvo aquel reloj pensando en qué con razón su madre le cuestionó tanto pero ahora se preguntaba cómo dejaban a Joey llegar tan tarde a casa.

—Por cierto — Nigel le observó intrigado —¿cómo le hiciste para entrar al edificio?—

Wally le miró esbozando una sonrisa traviesa de lado.

—Pues...—

—Wallabee Beatles, ¿qué hiciste? —

—Tranquilo, no hice nada malo sólo me metí por una de las ventanas abiertas del primer piso—

Continuó pasando y poniéndose cómodo en el sillón.

—Eso es allanamiento —

Nigel estaba completamente sorprendido por las acciones de su amante, no había cambiado nada de aquel niño rebelde que se pasaba las reglas por debajo de la mesa.

—No me regañes, ya no somos parte de Los Chicos del Barrio, ya no tienes poder sobre mi—

Nigel soltó a reír tras aquel comentario.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?—

— Es curioso que digas que no tengo poder sobre ti—

Wallabee observó con detenimiento aquella sonrisa de lado que tenía Nigel, conocía esa expresión, era su sonrisa de que tenía algo en mente, la única diferencia era que esta vez había algo de picardía en su tono de voz. Nigel se inclinó hasta casi chocar frentes con él.

—¿Y me dirás a qué se debe esta visita?, no creo que hayas venido sólo porque se te dio la gana —

Wallabee le miró sonrojado por la proximidad, era raro sentirse extraño después de unas semanas viéndose, pero, en si no estaban saliendo, sus encuentros eran a escondidas.

—Ah...bueno— se apartó de inmediato yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, eso si que lo había puesto nervioso —la verdad...—

Wallabee no sabía ni qué decir, es cierto que había ido por el extraño sueño que tuvo pero ya a estas alturas no parecía tener importancia.

—Veras, yo...—

Se giró para decirle la razón pero antes de siquiera continuar ya tenía encima a Nigel, besándolo pausadamente. Era increíble cómo, sin importar si ya no eran miembros de aquella organización, Nigel seguía siendo el jefe, Wallabee caía ante todas sus insinuaciones pero, cuando estaban en la cama era el rubio quien llevaba el control, Nigel se dejaba hacer, complaciendo toda exigencia que su compañero le emitía y cómo no, era obvio que en fuerza Wallabee ganaba, pero de Nigel no había queja alguna.

Tras una buena ronda de sexo, eran como las tres o casi cuatro de la madrugada, era obvio que no dormirían esa noche, Nigel se giró tomando sus lentes de lectura.

—Wally—

Wallabee estaba despierto, mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido, aunque esa expresión ya era normal en él, para alguien que lo conocía tan bien, no podía ocultarlo.

—¿No te puedes dormir ya?—

Nigel encendió su lámpara de noche tomando seguidamente, uno de sus libros de texto, tendría examen en unas horas.

—Jaja, vamos— le sonrió buscando su mirada —te pasa algo, el sexo sólo fue para relajarte un poco —

Wallabee bufó levemente girándose.

—Tramposo— Wally se tapó hasta el cuello con la sábana.

—¿No me dirás?—

—¿Es acaso una orden? —

—De hecho, sí —

Wallabee se quitó media cobija de encima, se sentó quitándole el libro a Nigel.

—¿Para qué demonios estudias tanto?—

—Es para el examen de las 7— suspiró Nigel con resignación, era obvio que Wally no quería hablar, le estaba dando tajantes.

Wallabee se quedó un minuto en total silencio, parecía en shock.

—¡Me lleva la que me trajo!—

(…)

Durante el almuerzo en la escuela, Wallabee se encontraba tirado sobre su bandeja de comida.

—¡Hey bro!—

Un grito y palmada en su cama espalda le despertó.

—¿Es acaso una nueva forma de ingerir la comida?—

No era otro que su mejor amigo, Hoagie.

—Cállate — Wally le reclamó con mucha flojera, traía puestos unos lentes oscuros que acababa de conseguir esa misma mañana.

—No sé de qué diablos te preocupas Wally, de todos modos tú nunca estudias—

Sentándose frente a él preparándose para devorar su almuerzo.

—Este examen valía 40% de la calificación total— el güero se estiró limpiándose la comida del rostro —está bien hacer el vago el resto del semestre pero no con aquellas cosas que te pueden salvar—

—Wow, espero que esto no afecte tu promedio de 6—

Otra voz los interrumpió, era Patton quien, al parecer, al fin se dignaba a hablarle, aunque su ley del hielo no era para menos, los hizo quedar en ridículo el día del concierto.

—Vaya, el príncipe del teclado por fin se digna a hablarme—

Patton le miró con leve fastidio, antes de sentarse al lado de Hoagie a almorzar.

—Solamente creo que alguno de nosotros debería tener la suficiente madurez para perdonar, así que te perdonó sea cual sea la razón por habernos hecho eso—

Wallabee se sintió un poco ofendido por ello pero no tenía las fuerzas para discutir, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir, pasó las últimas tres horas anteriores al examen estudiando con Nigel y a pesar de haber respondido con lo poco que había logrado memorizar, estaba un 90% seguro de que reprobaría.

—Debemos planear el concierto de disculpas—

Continuó el moreno, mientras disfrutaba del yogur con frutas y jugo que había agarrado. Wally le miró entonces extrañado.

—¿Y eso?, ¿es acaso una nueva tendencia en ti comer sano?— preguntó el güero ya de mejor humor.

—No, es sólo que quiero mantenerme sano y delgado y...— en ese momento un ligero sonrojo se dibujó en el rostro de Patton.

—Jeje— Hoagie esbozó entonces una sonrisa de lado —que se me hace que nuestro tecladista ya encontró su clave de Sol— dándole de codazos en las costillas.

En ese momento Patton se puso más rojo que un tomate, mientras que Wallabee sólo les observaba confundido.

—Tu cara me acaba de decir que si, entonces es cierto—

Hoagie seguía con esa sonrisa traviesa de lado, aguantándose las ganas de reir.

—¿Cierto qué, de qué hablan?—

Patton desvío la mirada completamente apenado después de darle un zape a su amigo que no dejaba de molestarle con piquetes en las costillas.

—Pues que nuestro querido amigo, ya tiene novia —

Wallabee se asombró por eso inclinándose un poco hasta su compañero.

—¿Eso es verdad?—

Intimidado por sus dos amigos que estaban como buitres acechando, Patton suspiró sin dejar de tener un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Si—

Wallabee le tomó inmediatamente con una llave al cuello de forma amistosa mientras revolvía su cabello.

—¡Jajaja, felicidades amigo!—

—¡Waa, suéltame!—

Hoagie por otro lado sonreía de alegría, observándoles.

—Entonces el "príncipe del teclado" ya tiene princesa — comentó Wally soltandolo y sentándose.

—Más que princesa yo diría una reina gruñona— prosiguió Hoagie ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo.

—No es una gruñona— Patton habló pausando ligeramente —bueno quizás un poco, pero eso es lo que la hace sexy— sonriendo de lado —¿o me equivoco, Gilligan? —

Hoagie reaccionó con pena bajando los goggles de su gorra al rostro. Wallabee sólo los observaba sin entenderlos.

—Ay ya, al menos me alegra que esté saliendo contigo y no con un patán cualquiera —

En ese momento el güero reaccionó.

—¡¿Estás saliendo con Fanny?!—

Wallabee soltó un grito de extrema sorpresa, provocando que todo el comedor quedara en silencio.

—Wey, ¿puedes gritarlo más fuerte?, creo que no te escucharon…¡en China!—

Patton le reclamó con un zape a la frente, mientras que Hoagie le miraba negando con la cabeza.

—Que lento eres brother —

—¡Auch, uy pues perdón ¿si?, no dormí nada!—

Wallabee se resignó a comer lo que quedaba de su almuerzo, pero sus dos amigos no dejaban ahora de mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —

—Que curioso que el líder sea el único de la banda que siga soltero —

Para mala suerte del güero, en ese momento estaba tomándole a su soda y el comentario de su mejor amigo le hizo soltarla en una ráfaga hacia su preciado tecladista, acto seguido empezó a toser. Hoagie no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al ver tal escena.

—¡Eres un idiota, Beatles!—

—Jajaja, bueno wey ya te faltaba un baño con esencias aromáticas y que mejor que la naranja—

—Tú mejor ni opines — Patton dirigió una mirada asesina a ambos antes de levantarse.

—¡Wey...no...no te awites!— Wallabee luchaba por poder hablar con todo el gas en la nariz.

—¡Vete al diablo! — le gritó el moreno antes de llegar al baño.

Hoagie no podía parar de reír, hasta que una mirada desafiante de su amigo le hizo callar.

—Bueno bro, ¿entonces?—

—¿Entonces qué?—

—Wally, ambos sabemos que esa reacción sólo significa una cosa— arqueando la ceja.

Wally se resignó a callarse y esperar que pronto sonará la campana para volver a clase pero la mirada inquisidora de su amigo le ponía muy nervioso.

—¡No me mires así, no tengo novia y francamente ya no me interesa, déjame en paz!—

Se levantó de la mesa saliendo del comedor, no iría a clases, en vez de eso buscaba un lugar mucho más cómodo para poder relajarse un poco. Sus amigos le cuestionaron aquella vez si todo había salido bien con la supuesta "chica nueva", y es que él si huyó del concierto para declararse a alguien más pero ese alguien no se trataba precisamente de una chica.

En el comedor Hoagie quedó bastante molesto por la actitud defensiva y evasiva de su amigo, incluso empezó a sospechar que quizás estaba método en problemas o estaba cometiendo algún acto ilícito, lo que fuera, le angustiaba un poco.

—Bueno, al menos no dejo mancha—

Patton regresó topándose con la sorpresa de que Wally ya se había ido.

—¿A dónde se fue nuestro antipático líder?, no me digas que se fue ya al salón—

—Ja, ¿Wally?, nah ni madres que se fue al salón— tomando el último bocado de su comida —sabe, se puso muy a la defensiva con el tema de "novia", que se levantó y se fue—

Patton tomó asiento nuevamente.

—¿Crees que esté ocultando algo?—

—No lo sé, pero — justo en ese momento sonó la campana —yo creó que tal vez sale con una chica popular y no quiere que lo sepamos—

En ese momento Patton interrumpió siguiendo la conversación.

—O quizás salga con alguien super equis y por guardar su reputación, no quiere decirnos—

Hoagie chasqueo la lengua.

—Sea como sea, por hoy, no hay que tocar el tema en el ensayo—

—Va—

Ambos chicos chocaron nudillos antes de entrar al salón, dónde, efectivamente, no había rastro alguno del joven güero. Wallabee se saltó el resto de las clases encerrado en un rincón oculto de la biblioteca, era el único lugar donde ni el director podría sospechar que él estuviera, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si Nigel preguntaba por él, por dónde podría estar, pero después esos pensamientos se desvanecían siendo sustituidos por muecas de molestia e intriga, nunca pensó que volvería a estar tan obsesionado con alguien o algo. Pero algo era seguro, el crecer le había hecho una persona más posesiva, su preocupación por el "qué dirán", era más fuerte ahora, si antes le preocupaba que pensaran que era un chico suave y que le gustaban las niñas, en especial una, ahora le preocupaba lo contrario, ahora se trataba de un hombre.

Wallabee odiaba pensar de más, para él las cuestiones difíciles era algo que lo fastidiaba, prefería aquello inmóvil, aquello que sólo necesitaba un sí o un no, aquello que no implicará dilemas morales.

— _"Odio crecer"_ —

Wallabee extrañaba su niñez, sus aventuras y ahora entendía un poco el por qué algunos agentes se convertían en rebeldes, entendía que era preciso olvidar para que no pudieran usar esa información en su contra, una vez siendo adolescentes, lo que no entendía es, cómo logró recordar todo con tan sólo volver a verle.

— _"No fue sólo eso"_ —

Por fin los pensamientos caóticos del joven Beatles estaban acomodándose como piezas de un rompecabezas.

— _"Cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí como un flechazo al corazón, me sentí atraído pero no era sólo por el hecho de que se veía bien, eso fue nostalgia, pero no fue hasta que tuve relaciones con él cuando le recordé…"_ —

Hubo un momento en que dejó de hablar dentro suyo para pensar en voz alta, su confusión y nerviosismo le llevaron a eso.

—Eso quiere decir que no fue sólo sexo...— sin subir mucho el volumen —incluso se lo dije, que quería que se quedara conmigo, que yo...— llevó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza —lo pensé, que me enamore de él—

En ese momento, el joven güero no se percataba de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera que le observaban.

—Tuve sexo con Nigel— lo dijo en alto pues su mente no lograba asimilarlo —pero, ¡yo no soy gay!—

Se levantó de golpe percatándose de la mirada asombrada y un poco asustada de la chica más linda de la escuela, que llevaba rato escuchando lo que el chico estaba balbuceando, quien otra que, Kuki Sanban. Hubo un lapso de silencio por el shock que ambos chicos habían sufrido en ese momento, ella miraba a Wally un poco sorprendida mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos, él por otro lado estaba más rojo que un tomate y cuando por fin dio un paso, la joven lo tomó como señal de alerta.

—Ah, yo solamente estaba buscando un libro— se apresuró a decir —bueno nos vemos—

Wallabee reaccionó rápido tomándola del hombro, girándola hacia él.

—Espera—

Ella le miró sonrojada pero con los ojos medio llorosos. Esa mirada, que para Wallabee era su debilidad, hizo chasquear su lengua antes de proseguir.

—No llores… no te voy a golpear— la arrinconó contra la estantería —yo sólo… —

—¡No Wally, no engañes a Nigel conmigo!—

Para la buena fortuna de ambos, en ese momento no estaba más que el encargado de la biblioteca pero al parecer no pudo oirlos, el joven güero se quedó viéndola pasmado.

—¿Eh?, ¿¡de que diablos hablas?!—

Kuki bajo aquel libro de su rostro y le miró intrigada.

—¿No...no ibas a besarme?—

Inmediatamente se alejó de ella, dando un salto hacia atrás.

—¡No!, ¿¡Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?!—

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el encargado.

—¡Sssh!—

El encargado de la biblioteca, un chico delgado, de lentes y cabello castaño, que portaba un gafete con el nombre Herbie en él, se acercó a ellos.

—Guarden silencio o si no tendrán que salir de aquí, señorita Sanban, esperó más orden de parte suyo—

Mirándola serio y después dirigió su mirada a Wallabee, barriéndolo desde abajo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, acomodó sus lentes y se marchó. Wally bufó levemente mientras devolvía al encargado la mirada de desagrado, Kuki sólo suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces, Wally— prosiguió la japonesa —¿tú…?—

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste?—

Le preguntó Wallabee igual de apenado que hace unos momentos, ella se sonrojó también ocultando medio rostro tras el libro.

—Que tu tuviste sexo con Nigel pero...— pausaba agarrando aire —que no eras gay—

Wallabee casi se va al suelo, Kuki había escuchado lo más importante, se recargo ligeramente en la otra estantería, llevando una mano a su cara, sentía que todo el universo estaba conspirando en su contra.

—¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mi? — girándose a ella —¿no tenías otro maldito lugar a donde ir?—

Eso hizo enojar a la chica, quien dejó su actitud pasiva e indefensa para poder responderle.

—Ay, ¡yo sólo…!— bajo el tono de su voz para que no la regañaran de nuevo —yo sólo estaba buscando este libro y escuche ruido, reconocí tu voz gritando así que me acerque para saber si estabas bien pero...— desvío si mirada apenada —me encuentro con que mi amigo se acuesta con un tonto cabeza hueca—

—¿A quién te refieres con eso, Sanban?— le reclamó molesto.

—¡A ti, tarado!—

—¡Suficiente salgan de aquí los dos!—

Herbie tomó a ambos de las muñecas y les escoltó fuera del edificio.

—Y dame ese libro, Sanban—

—Pero Herbie—

—¡Pero nada, largo!—

Kuki ya no sabía si llorar o enojarse, se había metido en un lío y todo por querer ayudar a alguien, y no a cualquiera, sino al chico más problemático y torpe de la escuela.

—¡Uy, y todo por tu culpa!—

—¿Mi culpa? — le reclamó éste algo indignado —yo no fui la que insultó en voz alta—

—¡Pero tú empezaste a gritar!— le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

Wallabee le dio la espalda también, rascando su nuca suspiró.

—Como sea, lo siento— se giró a ella posando la mano en su hombro —no fue mi intensión meterte en problemas—

Kuki lo miró notando el sincero arrepentimiento, pronto sintió un dejo de nostalgia y sonrió lanzando un suave suspiro.

—Te perdono, no eres tan malo después de todo—

Kuki tomó la mano del joven entre la suya y estirándose un poco, besó su mejilla, Wallabee ni siquiera lo vio venir, reaccionó apartándose con una impresión de incertidumbre y asombro.

—Lo siento— murmuró Kuki riendo ligeramente a la reacción del güero —fue impulso, no te quise incomodar, perdón —

—No, está bien— devolviendo la sonrisa —fue inesperado es todo—

—Bueno Wally, no te preocupes— haciéndole la señal de "secreto" con su dedo índice sobre los labios —no diré nada, nos vemos—

—Mas te vale no hacerlo —

Le dijo queriendo reasumir su perfil de chico rudo, a lo que la chica sólo jugó a tenerle miedo, seguido de una leve risa y una señal de despedida alegre. Wallabee le sonrió antes de marcharse, conservando aquella sonrisa para si mismo, acarició la mejilla donde ella lo había besado y por primera vez se sentía culpable.

— _"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? "_ —

Él no podía dejar de sentir cierta atracción sobre su compañera, más ahora que había recordado todo lo referente a su niñez y cuánto la amaba, pero, ¿era atracción o un simple sentimiento de nostalgia?, eso le hizo pensar mucho mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, comenzó a sospechar que quizás lo que sentía hacia Nigel era eso, un simple tejo de nostalgia. Justamente estaba pensando en él cuando se le presentó de frente.

—Wally—

El joven güero elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la del objeto de sus desventuras mentales y emocionales, recargado contra la barda en la entrada a la escuela. Nigel se aproximó hacia él ya que había dado un alto total a su andar.

—¿Estás bien?—

Wallabee reaccionó ante el tono de preocupación por parte de Nigel, pensando que quizás se notaba extraño.

—Sí, si estoy bien— se sobó la mejilla pensando que quizás tenía marca de labial o algo —¿por qué preguntas?—

—Porque no entraste a clase— ya presentaba un tono más serio —intente llamarte pero tu teléfono estaba apagado —

—¡Qué! — inmediatamente sacó su celular, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba descargado —arg, rayos —

Se le había olvidado por completo cargarlo cuando fue a casa de Nigel y durante todo el día no se le ocurrió revisarlo por estar pensando en cosas sin sentido.

—Lo siento, olvide ponerlo a cargar—

Nigel simplemente suspiró.

—Nunca cambiarás, se te olvidan siempre los pequeños detalles— besando la mejilla de su amante.

Nuevamente era tomado por sorpresa, ahora de la mejilla contraria, Wally no evitó el ponerse nervioso estando expuestos a la gente que pasara, tomó como siempre una de sus habituales acciones defensivas.

—¡Hey!— alejándole un poco —no te pongas cariñoso aquí —

—¿Yo?, tú eres el que me quiere "atacar" en cada momento —

—Pero...—

Nigel interrumpió girándose ligeramente.

—Sí, ya sé —

Y si en Wallabee habitaban sentimientos de angustia por ser descubierto, en Nigel, la angustia era el no poder demostrar el afecto en público, deseaba tanto poder tomarle de la mano o caminar junto a él sin que eso fuera motivo de crítica, pero Wally seguía siendo aquel niño tierno por dentro pero con una coraza de rebeldía, machismo y rudeza. El Número Cuatro de la escuela no era el mismo que cuando estaban a solas, y Nigel tampoco se esperanzaba del todo.

Wallabee notó rápidamente su cambio de voz.

— _"Te equívocas"_ — se decía a si mismo observando el perfil de su amante — _"si captó los detalles, pero sólo aquellos que me importan"_ —

El joven güero tomó la muñeca de su compañero arrastrándole hasta la salida.

—Ay ya, vámonos de una vez, ¿por algo me estabas esperando no?—

—Ah...bueno si, pero no necesitas arrastrarme— dijo éste, ejerciendo la fuerza contraria y caminar más lento.

—Si...— soltándolo —supongo, tienes razón— pronto algo hizo ruido en su mente —¿cómo supiste que seguía en la escuela?—

—Kuki me dijo que te vio en la biblioteca, así que me quedé a esperarte—

En el momento en que Wallabee escuchó ese nombre sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, nunca fue bueno para ocultar sus emociones, al menos no del todo.

—¿Con Kuki?— pregunta anotándose el nerviosismo en su hablar.

—Sí— arqueando una ceja, había detectado el cambio en su mirada —¿sucede algo?—

—Ah, no, no, no...nada—

—¿Seguro? —

—Sí, anda ya vámonos, te acompaño a tu habitación—

Nigel no se quedó del todo convencido de la respuesta de Wally, pero decidió no indagar más, al menos no en ese instante, aceptaría la compañía de él pero nada más. Las reacciones del güero tuvieron un efecto negativo en el joven de lentes, efectos que antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado que lo pondrían así, Nigel no era celoso ni mucho menos pero ahora por primera vez lo experimentaba, además tenía la certeza de que Wallabee le ocultaba algo.

Al llegar al edificio de departamental, Wally se despidió de Nigel como si fueran amigos.

—Bueno, ya me voy—

—Wally— le tomó de la muñeca acercándose —quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes pasar un momento?— susurrándole al oído.

Wallabee sintió un chorro de nervios bajar por su garganta al momento de tragar saliva, no quería entrar, no deseaba saber si Kuki rompió su juramento, peor no deseaba entrar en el tema pues su mente y corazón ahora estaban muy confundidos.

—¿Ahora?— desviando la mirada mientras se apartaba de él —lo siento, tengo ensayo con la banda y no quiero llegar tarde —

Wallabee dio media vuelta antes de marcharse, Nigel le soltó pero no le dejó ir, no hubo necesidad alguna de ordenarle, el simple roce le indicó a Wally que lo que tenía que decirle era importante, y él no necesitó otra razón más que la mirada profunda de su líder para aceptar, seguía siendo su líder y él, su leal soldado.

"Llegaré tarde."

—Hey—

Hoagie llamó la atención de Patton, mientras se acomodaban para empezar el ensayo en su cochera.

—¿Qué te parece esto?—

Mostrándole el whatsapp que Wally le había mandado. El moreno hizo una mueca con los labios y luego medio sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé— checando la afinación del teclado —ya es tarde para que esté en detención, ¿sera una chica?—

Hoagie miraba pensativo su celular. Él más que nadie conocía a su amigo y por eso mismo le preocupaba su actitud evasiva.

—Pues si se trata de una chica, espero que sea mutuo—

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos?—

Sólo eran ellos dos dentro de la cochera de Hoagie, Richie, el bajista igual no tardaria mucho en llegar pero su líder, al parecer, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Practiquemos nosotros—

Dijo Hoagie guardando su celular y colocándose entre su batería, Patton supo inmediatamente que estaba molesto pues su tono y semblante estaba más serio, últimamente Wally se pasaba dando excusas para no asistir a ensayar o llegar tarde, incluso dejó de salir con ellos pero definitivamente no entendía el por qué.

—Hey— yendo con él —sé que él es la voz del grupo pero, podemos crear música cool sin su ayuda—

Hoagie sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero y asintió.

—Tienes razón —

En ese momento llegaba Richie, quien después de disculparse por llevar tarde y preguntar por Wallabee, suspiró con resignación pero aceptó el ensayar sin él hasta que apareciera.

—No entiendo— checando la afinación de su bajo —¿por qué sigue siendo nuestro líder?—

El otro par le miró arqueando sus cejas.

—¿Qué?—

Patton suspiró mirando a Hoagie y de reojo a Richie.

—Wey, explicale de nuevo a nuestro bajista el ¿por qué Wally sigue siendo nuestro amado líder?—

—Porque es su sueño, y como amigos que somos...— hizo una ligera pausa para hacer énfasis —"como hermanos" que somos, debemos apoyarlo, por eso estamos aquí—

Richie suspiró sonriendo y listo para ensayar. Todos se miraron entre sí, sonriendo y al ritmo de las baquetas de Hoagie empezaron a tocar.

De regreso al apartamento de Nigel, y paralelo en una parte a los hechos anteriores, Wallabee había decidido pasar y escuchar todas esas cosas "importantes" que Nigel tenía que decirle, se juró a si mismo no convertir esta pequeña plática en una sesión práctica de sexualidad, no debía levantar sospechas entre sus amigos, aunque fuera tarde pero llegaría al ensayo.

—Bueno Nigel, ¿qué es eso "tan" importante que debes decirme?—

Hizo comillas con sus dedos para hacer notar que no estaba del todo convencido mientras caminaba a su lado y sentarse en el sillón. Nigel le miró sonriendo y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, Wally guardaba distancia además de evitar contacto visual, una sola insinuación u orden visual bastaría para pasarse la moral por el arco del triunfo y faltar al ensayo. Nigel notó de inmediato la distancia que Wally le señalaba, él no lo entendía del todo, a Wallabee siempre le ha gustado agradable de una u otra manera y Nigel sólo le complacía en eso.

—Wally, ¿te topaste con Kuki en la biblioteca? —

Justo eso era lo que quería evitar y término por entrar a la cueva del lobo. Wallabee se sorprendió más no giro la mirada a Nigel en ningun momento, pensó que sería mejor decirle la verdad, sólo debía contestar que sí, igual de qué otro modo se hubiera enterado que seguía en la escuela.

—Si, me tope con ella pero sólo charlamos un poco—

—¿Seguro?—

Nigel había acortado la distancia entre los dos, poniendo a Wallabee más nervioso, éste no quería decirle lo que pasó en la biblioteca, que Kuki ya sabía todo y que él seguía sintiendo ese cariño hacia su ahora compañera de escuela.

—Amm...— retrocedió un poco encogiéndose de hombros —sí, ¿acaso el gran Nigel Uno está celoso?—

Nigel no era celoso, eso lo sabía bastante bien pero esto no tenía nada que ver con tonterías de adolescentes.

—¿Debería estarlo?— esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Esas expresiones sacaban un poco de quicio al güero, no sabía si Nigel ya estaba enterado de todo o si le provocaba para decírselo, estaba inclinado a la idea de lo segundo, confiaba en Kuki y su sinceridad, de alguna forma sabía que ella no le dijo nada.

—Terminemos de una maldita vez está charla— poniéndose serio se levantó del sillón mirándolo fijo —no, no hice nada con ella, te lo dije ¿no?, que a mi me gustabas tú —

Nigel le miró suspirando y desviando su mirada. Wally se arrepintió, quizás era normal que Nigel sintiera celos, Kuki había sido su eterno amor desde niños y ahora pasaba esto, era un cambio repentino.

—Ese es el problema— dijo Nigel en tono seco.

Al escuchar eso, Wally ahora estaba confundido, miró nuevamente a Nigel quien seguía sin dirijirle la mirada.

—¿Qué pasará si tengo que marcharme?—

Wallabee bajo su mirar, su fleco se encargó de ocultar aquellos ojos verdes que poco a poco se llenaban de ira y resentimiento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te iras?—

—Es posible—

Wally no contestó, sólo se quedó ahí cruzado de brazos. Nigel decidió entonces continuar, se levantó para poder tenerle de frente.

—Tú me conoces, sabes perfectamente que no volvería a menos que fuera por una misión —

Wallabee chasqueó su lengua.

—¿Por qué entonces? —

Nigel arqueo su ceja al no entender, pero cuando Wally le miró entonces lo supo.

—¿Por qué me permitiste entrar, si al final te irías de nuevo?— subió entonces su tono de voz —¡¿No era más fácil rechazarme desde un principio?!—

Nigel bajo su mirada soltando ligeramente una risa.

—¿No es obvio?— volvió su mirar seco y serio —sucumbí ante mi deseo de poseerte—

Wallabee le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquel líder que conocía no era el mismo muchacho que ahora tenía enfrente, admiraba a Uno pero algo que siempre odio es que hiciera las cosas sólo y a su manera, quizás antes eso era trivial pero ahora le parecía engreido y egoísta.

En un arranque de ira, Wally arremetió contra Nigel tirándolo contra el sillón, Nigel observaba a Wally con semblante melancólico, lo cual sólo aumentaba la ira del susodicho.

—Sabes Nigel, podría hacerte daño—

Le tomó con rudeza del mentón, a lo que Nigel solamente atinó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos.

—Mucho, mucho daño— sacudiendolo lo obligó a verle —podría marcar mi nombre por todo tu cuerpo, meterme tan adentro que cuando te vayas no te den ganas de volver jamás —

Soltó ligeramente su agarre, Nigel seguía mirándolo con un aire de tristeza.

—¿Y qué te detiene?— preguntó en tono serio —podrías descargar todo en mi, ¿acaso crees que no sé que sigues molesto?—

Wallabee solamente lo miraba con ganas de cumplirle su deseo y callarle la boca pero no, no podría hacerlo nunca y que Nigel siquiera lo propusiera, le dolía.

—Con tus memorias ya en su lugar, sé muy bien que nunca me perdonaste por marcharme, en el fondo me odias—

—Tsk… tú no lo entiendes Nigel—

Qué se supone que trataba de hacer Nigel, por qué ahora lo trataba de alejar cuando antes prácticamente lo atrajo hacia él, Wallabee más que confundido, estaba dolido. Le soltó por completo pero sin quitarse de encima suyo, permaneció apoyado en la cadera del otro con la mirada oculta tras su fleco, Nigel tampoco se movió, sólo no desviaba la mirada de aquel joven, aquellos rubios cabellos que resbalaban en su rostro.

—Tú y Kuki siempre han hecho una excelente pareja—

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Wallabee no supo de donde pero el freno que tenía para no hacerle daño se desvaneció y sin importarle le propinó un puñetazo a Nigel en el rostro.

—Idiota—

Wallabee se levantó dejando caer un par de lágrimas traicioneras en el rostro de Nigel, tomó su mochila y simplemente sin decir más, se fue. Mientras conducía su motocicleta, no era la tristeza lo que le hacía soltar el llanto, sino un enorme sentimiento de furia e impotencia.

— _"¿Por qué me dices esas cosas ahora, de verdad quieres que te deje?"_ —

En el apartamento, Nigel se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón con la mirada al suelo, sentía aquel golpe palpitar en su rostro, se tocaba pero le dolía, sin embargo, Wally no lo golpeó al punto de romperle algo o mandarlo al hospital.

—Se contuvo—

Murmuró antes de por fin incorporarse e ir al baño a revisarse, mientras se miraba al espejo y limpiaba la sangre de que caía por su nariz esbozo una leve sonrisa, no parecía tan distinto a aquellos días cuando eran niños, sin embargo, ahora sí dolía y mucho.

—Lo siento—

Mientras se lavaba y curaba el golpe, se llenaba de arrepentimiento por no haberle dicho eso desde antes, sabía que Wally nunca le perdonó el que se marchara y él nunca se disculpó. Salió del baño a paso lento y ligero, como cuando te levantas semidormido al baño en la madrugada.

—Cuatro...— se echó en cama con esa culpa angustiosa —perdoname—

Como deseaba en ese momento tener a su equipo de vuelta, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **N.A: No tengo mucho que decir sólo que, creo que este fanfic también ira para largo. Les agradecería sus comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, lo que sea en los reviews n.n gracias y seguimos aquí.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.**_

 _ **El siguiente material incluye escenas de sexo explícito y violencia, no es apto para menores de 18 años, se recomienda discreción.**_

 _ **La canción que acompaña y fue inspiración de este capítulo es la de "Show me love" de t. . Sin más que agregar, disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Los días se oscurecían a medida que el otoño invadía aquella ciudad, poco a poco los vestigios del verano iban quedando atrás y un viento más bien frío comenzaba a soplar, pero el viento no era lo único frío en esta ciudad.

Un día después de lo ocurrido las cosas se tornaron extrañas, los dos chicos que antes se juraba que eran "mejores amigos" ahora no se hablaban, no se dirigían la mirada, habían cortado su comunicación. No es que ninguno se sintiera arrepentido, no es como si ninguno de ellos quisiera volver a como estaban, no era eso, ambos poseían algo en común, eran orgullosos, y ninguno de ellos pretendía dar el primer paso.

Nigel estaba consciente de que tenía la culpa pero veía lo que estaba haciendo como algo positivo, en primer lugar nunca se debió involucrar sentimentalmente con su oficial de guerra, menos hasta el grado de hacerle recordar, lo que hizo no estaba permitido, deseaba tanto disculparse y volver a ser amigos. Sí, sólo eso, ser amigos, por mucho que eso último le doliera, pero no podía, su corazón se lo impedía. Dentro suyo algo le decía a Nigel que él no era el único culpable, Wally está acostumbrado a hacer lo que le dé su gana sin pensar en las consecuencias y eso fue precisamente lo que pasó, que Nigel lo permitiera no lo libraba de responsabilidad.

Wallabee por otro lado, se encontraba en la misma situación que Nigel, podía sentir aquella inquietud de culpa, él fue quien empezó a sentir cosas hacia su ex-líder, él fue quien dio el primer paso y también quien hizo lo que le dio su gana en primer lugar, pero Nigel no le dijo que "no", Nigel no le detuvo, no le explicó nada, para Wally, Nigel también estaba haciendo lo que el quería, cosa que al güero le molestaba mucho.

No se hablaron, no se miraron, apenas y hacían las tareas en grupo, preferían juntarse con alguien más antes que estar juntos, una brecha oscura y fría se formó entre ellos, y así, pasó otro mes. Un mes entre preguntas de "¿qué pasó?, ¿todo bien?, ¿por qué no se hablan?, ¿están peleados?", etc, un mes de indiferencia e incómodos silencios, hasta que un día, algo cambió.

Wallabee y Hoagie platicaban sobre el concierto que darían en el auditorio de la plaza central, estaban en el salón de clases minutos antes de que la campaña sonara, en cuanto lo hizo el profesor entró con su mando de autoridad pidiendo a todos volver a su lugar.

Wallabee en ese momento se percató de que Nigel no había llegado al salón, lo cual le empezó a preocupar, se sentó en su butaca mirando intrigante aquel puesto vacío a su lado mientras que el profesor pasaba lista. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando le nombraron hasta que Patton le dio un sape en la cabeza.

—Auch, ¡oye!— gritó bajo.

—Te están llamando, idiota— le dijo Patton susurrando.

—Señor Beatles— interrumpió el profesor —le voy a pedir que guarde silencio y que por favor, ponga aunque sea un poco de atención el resto de la clase, le pondré su asistencia conforme a su desempeño de hoy—

Wallabee miró con desagrado a su profesor, mascullando insultos en voz baja se dejó recostar sobre su pupitre.

Cuando el profesor llegó al final de la lista no nombro a Nigel, en su lugar explicó que había regresado a Inglaterra por unos días para sus exámenes parciales y que volvería el lunes próximo.

—" _Exámenes parciales, sí claro"—_

La clase pasó sin novedad y a pesar de las advertencias de su profesor no hizo nada como para ganar su asistencia del día, igual no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Nada parecía importarle ahora, ni siquiera se quedó al final de las clases para arreglar lo del concierto, sólo dejó todas sus cosas en el casillero, cargando una mochila vacía salió del edificio.

—¡Hey, chico punk! —

Delante suyo al pie de las escaleras se encontraba aquella chica linda, cruzada de piernas sentada en uno de los escalones, le miraba sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó él sin inmutarse.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunto Kuki —has estado muy raro—

—¿Por qué te preocupa? — paso de ella caminando.

—Porque somos amigos— se levantó para decirle eso antes de que se alejara.

Wallabee paró en seco al escucharla y girándose le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Si es por Nigel, no te preocupes, ya todo terminó—

Kuki esbozó una mirada de desgarradora decepción.

—Ay no te preocupes estoy segura de que todo puede arreglarse, no creo que Nigel le tome mucho tiempo pedirte que regresen—

Wallabee le molestaba esa actitud, como si todo siempre tuviera esa solución, quién era ella para decirle las cosas, ella no los conocía.

—Y tú, eres un chico amable y tierno aunque aparentes ser un idiota presumido— sonriendo —bueno, tengo esa corazonada—

Para Wally, la chica frente a él que en un momento representó todo el amor que llevaba dentro suyo ahora la consideraba una molestia, molestia porque no podía hacerla recordar y ella al parecer lo había olvidado, olvidó todo, jactándose de conocerlo, cuando ya no era así.

—¿¡Crees que esto es una de tus tontas historias de amor?!— Wally finalmente lo soltó ante la mirada atónita de la joven —¡esto no es un cuento de hadas con final feliz, no soy el valiente príncipe que deba rescatar a la doncella en apuros o peor, si tu enferma mentecita lo cree, no soy la damisela que espera a que vengan a rescatarla!, ¡esto es la vida real y entre Nigel y yo no hay nada, fue sólo sexo y ya, fue algo efímero y hubiese pasado lo mismo contigo! —

—¡Espera un momento, ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?!— respondió Kuki al sentirse atacada.

—Ay, por favor ¿ahora me saldrás con la inocencia de que no sospechabas que quería acostarme contigo?, hasta yo admito que era obvio— Wally estaba rebuscando sus propias palabras pero era la ira y la impotencia dentro de él, la que ahora tenía el control —ahora, ¡apártate!—

Kuki se quedó en silencio viendo al muchacho marcharse y ella emprendió su camino en dirección contraria, tras dar unos pasos, se giró apretando los puños y corrió tras Wallabee, cuando le alcanzó le tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar para después propinarle una buena cachetada.

—¡Eres un egoísta, Wallabee Beatles!— finalmente se marchó hundida en lágrimas.

Wallabee se quedó ahí, con el rostro bajo, sintiendo el dolor en su mejilla y también en su corazón. Aquella noche no hizo más que recostarse en su cama, no durmió y si lo hizo no supo en qué momento, en su mente no había más que notas vacías y recuerdos de algo que quizás solamente fue un sueño, una fantasía de esas que uno se crea para no sentirse solo, pero sabía que no era así, que todo fue real y ahora no podía dormir, no podía descansar, todo en su mente lo llevaba a él, el joven inglés con ojos azules, aquella piel suave y delicada como la de una chica pero sin ser una, aquellas manos gentiles y aquella voz que sin importar cuanto lo negara, siempre acababa convenciéndole, y siempre había sido así, él a su merced pero su cuerpo era suyo.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el sonido de la bocina de un coche, al asomarse, se trataba de Hoagie quien le sonreía invitándole a subir en su auto, ¿Por qué en su auto y por qué ese día?, era viernes, así que lo que supuso fue que quería llevarle a la escuela, estaba preocupado y cómo no, era su mejor amigo y él continuaba evitando el tema, mintiéndole.

—¡Buenos días! — saludó de lo más alegre el chico de cabello castaño.

Wallabee estaba medio dormido así que bostezando levemente esbozo una mueca, una especie de sonrisa y chocó nudillos con su amigo para después subir al auto.

—Vaya, amigo te ves terrible— charlaba mientras conducía —¿tuviste una noche difícil? O acaso ¿caliente?—

Wallabee miraba apoyado por la ventana pero en cuanto su amigo dijo eso último le miro fulminante a lo que el castaño solamente se excuso diciendo que era una broma. El resto del camino fue silencioso y Wally aprovecho para dormirse un rato en el asiento, o por lo menos descansar su vista, no era que no quisiera dormir, era que no podía, aquellos recuerdos e imágenes no se podían borrar, debía admitirlo ya, estaba enamorado y ahora se encontraba con su corazón roto de nuevo, de nuevo como aquella vez en que él se marchó lejos, si no hubiera vuelto, entonces quizás todo estaría mejor en la mente y cuerpo del joven australiano.

—Listo—

La voz de su amigo le hizo abrir los ojos, se encontraban en el mirador cerca de la playa, no habían llegado a la escuela y eso desconcertó un poco al joven güero.

—Amm…Hoagie—

—Antes de que digas algo, hoy no iremos a clase, quise traerte aquí para ver si así despejas tu mente—

Wallabee miró intrigante a su amigo quien reposaba en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca, después de unos segundos de una mirada insistente, el castaño suspiró saliendo del auto, yendo hasta el mirador. Wally abrió su puerta y le siguió.

—Mira eso, hay miles de chicos disfrutando de la playa—

Wallabee permanecía callado ante todo mientras observaba a los niños jugar, trayéndole memorias viejas sobre su niñez y mirando con nostalgia a su compañero.

—Hey, sabes que puedes contarme todo, soy tu mejor amigo—

Y si, a pesar de todo siempre sería así, al menos eso pensaba Wally pero luego pensó en Nigel y en Kuki, y no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta cuándo duraría todo esto, por qué ellos no podían recordar y por qué no podía hacer que recordaran.

—Viejo, la verdad es que creo que estoy enamorado—

Un día entero, una mañana llena de confesiones entre dos muchachos de 17 años, dos amigos que compartían secretos entre bromas y tragos de cerveza. Wally terminó confesándole a Hoagie lo que siente hacia Nigel y a pesar de que al principio representó una gran sorpresa para el joven castaño, no lo juzgó, no le dijo nada más aparte de que confiaba en que volvería, que solamente era una pelea de "novios", así lo llamó él, pues para Hoagie no había diferencia alguna entre las relaciones de chico y chica, o entre dos chicas o dos chicos, no es como si le gustara la idea de ser gay, pero Wally era su mejor amigo y si alguien tenía problemas con eso se la verían con él.

(...)

Era tarde y la puesta de sol anunciaba el final del día.

—No puedo creer que nos quedáramos en el mirador todo el día— dijo Wally suspirando mientras miraba el atardecer.

—Jajaja, fue un buen viernes— dijo el castaño tomando el último trago de su lata

—Sí, oye, para un alumno ejemplar el faltar a clases ¿no te perjudica? — preguntó su amigo aplastando la lata y guardándola en la bolsa para tirarla después.

—¿Esto? — Hoagie sonrió —no, para nada, es la primera vez que lo hago, no pasara nada tú tranquilo—

Después de eso ambos chicos volvieron al auto para emprender el camino a casa.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo!— se despidió Hoagie desde su auto —¡ni se te ocurra faltar!—

—Hasta mañana— sonriendo Wally se despidió entrando a casa —¡ya llegue! — no recibió respuesta alguna sospechando que sus padres no estaban, fue a la cocina pasando por la sala de estar encontró una nota.

"Tú padre y yo saldremos este fin de semana, cuida de Joey, hay suficiente comida, te dejo dinero para lo que pueda ofrecerse. Te quieren papá y mamá."

Wallabee guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich, buscó por todos lados pero su hermano no estaba, supuso que debía estar en la casa del árbol o en alguna misión así que pasó de largo yendo a su habitación y recostarse en su cama.

Tras unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Llegue! — era Joey quien corrió directo a su cuarto, pasando por el de su hermano —¿por qué tan decaído, hermano?—

Wallabee le miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

—Un niño como tú no lo entendería— se levantó yendo a su puerta —¿por qué no te vas a jugar o algo?, déjame en paz— cerrándole la puerta casi en el rostro.

—¡Eres un tonto, hermano mayor! —

El reclamo y las pisadas furiosas y rápidas por las escaleras fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

—Tonto Wally— Joey tomó su mochila y tras abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa.

Un joven estaba parado justo enfrente de él, alto, delgado y con porte elegante, con unos lentes de ver que intensificaban el azul de sus ojos, pero no era solamente eso, Joey sabía perfectamente quién era él.

—Tú…—

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera decir algo, el joven se agachó y tapó su boca.

—Hey agente ¿puedes guardar el secreto? — Joey asintió con la cabeza —¿está tu hermano? — el pequeño volvió a hacerlo y Nigel le soltó —¿nos dejarías un rato a solas? Necesito hablar con él—

—Sí señor, ¿asuntos importantes? Acaso mi hermano…—

Nigel le sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Son cosas de la escuela, sabes que solamente algunos pocos siguen siendo parte del equipo—

El pequeño suspiró cabizbajo y asintió yéndose.

—Solo no le gusta que lo despierten—

—Ya me ocuparé yo de eso— haciéndole un guiño.

Tras eso el joven salió corriendo hasta su destino, Nigel por otro lado entró en la casa sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Wallabee, abrió con delicadeza aquella puerta encontrándolo dormido plácidamente en su cama, Nigel cerró la puerta con seguro yendo hasta él.

—Mmm… Joey te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación— Wally había escuchado aquel ruido y se levantó topándose cara a cara con aquel joven —¿Nigel? —

—Hola Wally—

Wallabe talló sus ojos creyendo que lo que se encontraba frente a él era solamente un sueño, una alucinación.

—Soy real, Wally—

El güero le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de quitarlo de encima, era obvio que estaba furioso con él y no quería de ninguna manera verle.

—Wally—

—No me hables, solo vete—

El joven inglés seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando a su compañero, Wally podía sentir su mirada, sentía el peso de aquellos ojos azules y melancólicos pero se negaba completamente a mirarle, solamente le daba la espalda simulando dormir.

—¿No me oíste?—

Entonces ocurrió algo que ni él se esperaba, Nigel le tomó del brazo girándolo para que quedara boca arriba, el inglés se posó sobre él quitándose los lentes y dejándolos en la cómoda al lado de la cama del rubio, Wally le observaba consternado pero no daba expresión alguna, estaba serio y mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—No me iré— Nigel se sentó sobre la cadera de su compañero, aflojando su corbata y poco a poco fue desabrochando su camisa —¿recuerdas que me dijiste que podrías hacerme daño?—

Wally no se movía, ni se inmutaba, estaba decidido a que ésta vez no caería en sus provocaciones, le miraba molesto con los brazos extendidos sobre las sábanas, observando cómo su compañero se desabrochaba hasta el último botón dejando ver su torso.

—¿Y?, podría hacerlo ahora y sacarte de mi casa por meterte como si fuera tuya—

El tono del joven rubio era frió y seco, alto y con notable enfado, pero Nigel no dejaba de mirarlo igual que él lo hacía, con el ceño fruncido y serio, pero en su mirada se notaba un dejo de deseo.

—Wally— se inclinó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su compañero para susurrarle al oído —quiero que me hagas daño, pero no para irme—

Wallabee suspiró ya cansado e intentando darle alguna razón a las palabras de Nigel pero le fue inútil.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—

El inglés se incorporó dejando que su camisa deslizara suavemente por sus hombros, dirigiendo a su compañero una mirada de deseo y atención.

—Marca tu nombre en mi piel para que todos sepan que te pertenezco y así no me marcharé jamás—

Wally podía sentir la presión en su parte baja, no solamente era suya, ambos estaban entrando en esta provocación, pero el güero seguía molesto por sucumbir ante eso, estaba enamorado, enamorado de la persona frente a él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o negarlo. Chasqueando la lengua le tomó de las muñecas cambiando de posición, ahora él se encontraba encima suyo sujetándolo con brusquedad de aquellas delicadas manos, apoyando firmemente sus rodillas elevando la cadera del joven que se encontraba sometido ante él.

—Una vez que empiece no me detendré, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado nunca más— murmuró Wally al oído de su compañero haciendo presión en aquella zona, lo cual provocó un leve gemido en el susodicho.

—No fue una petición, Cuatro— continuó Nigel acariciando con sus piernas la cadera de su compañero —fue una orden—

Wallabee era un soldado, siempre lo fue ante esa voz de mando que tenía Nigel, no es como si deseara en algún momento ocupar su lugar, solamente quería saber qué se sentía tener el control, pero a pesar de que él fuera su líder, su capitán, aquel que le da las órdenes, era el rubio quien tenía el control en ese momento, cada centímetro de la piel de ese inglés sería suyo, el aroma de los dos se fundiría en uno solo y todo quien lo viera sabría que él ya le pertenece a alguien, no sería necesario las presentaciones aburridas, no sería necesario confesarse ante nadie, era un secreto y era de ellos.

(...)

—Ah...ah...— Nigel gemía bajo, intentando aguantar el placer que sentía con la lengua y manos de su compañero que recorrían su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro —Wally...mmm...ah—

Los gemidos agudos del joven solamente incrementaban la excitación y el deseo de poseerlo pero ésta vez, Wallabee iría despacio, deseaba mirarlo y escucharlo gemir, que gritara su nombre a cada paso que daba, dejaría marca en sus costillas, hombros, brazos, cuello y piernas, lugares que podrían ser vistos pero eso no le importaba, si Nigel deseaba que lo marcara, que impregnara su esencia y su nombre en él, entonces así lo haría.

—¡Ah!— gritó Nigel al sentir una mordida en uno de sus muslos.

Wally simplemente le miraba sonriendo de lado mientras volvía a hacerlo, de alguna manera se encontraba satisfecho por las reacciones del mayor, porque, así era, ya sea por meses o semanas, Nigel era el mayor de los dos pero eso no le impedía al rubio tenerlo a su merced.

—Jajaja— Wallabee soltó a reír besando la otra pierna del joven, posándose en medio de estás notando bajo sus bóxer el ya notable bulto.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Nigel cubría su rostro con ambas manos rojo de pena pero igualmente extasiado.

—De lo indefenso que pareces— Wally le quitó aquella prenda que era lo único de ropa que le quedaba.

—Eres un tonto— murmuró Nigel rojo de pena, pero igual esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

A pesar de que ninguno de ellos admitía la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos lo sabían y lograban leerlo en el rostro del contrario, Nigel jamás admitiría a viva voz que le gustaba ser sometido, ser domado y apaciguado por el chico rubio frente suyo, que le gustaba como una simple palabra bastaba para que hiciera lo que él quisiera pero a su manera. Wallabee por su parte le gustaba como Nigel le provocaba, a pesar de su rotunda negación y enfado a la facilidad con la que el mayor lo convencía de hacer su voluntad, sin embargo, esa parte de Nigel le gustaba, le gustaba que a pesar de que fueran sus deseos, sus órdenes, el mayor le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con él, despertaba en Wally sus bajas pasiones y no había porqué ocultar su rudeza, aquel lado salvaje que le caracteriza, Nigel lo conocía y muy bien, por eso, Wally se sentía libre de expresarse, de demostrar incluso aquel lado tierno, gentil y amoroso que guardaba dentro.

Nigel optó por morderse el brazo o los labios para no gritar del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, los dedos de su compañero se movían dentro suyo como si se tratarán de pinzas o tijera abriéndose y cerrándose, arqueaba su cuerpo instintivamente, su miembro, que tampoco estaba desatendido, lo sentía muy caliente bajo el roce de sus manos. Wallabee se había quitado el pantalón para dejar libre su erección y empezar a masturbarse, con otra mano le daba placer y preparaba a su compañero para una experiencia más intensa.

Las reacciones físicas de Nigel invitaban lascivamente a Wally, lo incitaban a tomarle por completo, ha desgarrar cada centímetro de su ser y poseerlo, hacerlo suyo en más de un sentido. Wallabee atacó su pecho arqueado, beso y mordió sus pezones con violenta demanda, Nigel se aferraba ahora al cabello de su amante, Wallabee dejó descansar un rato a Nigel para volver a atacarlo con besos y caricias, besaba sus labios apasionado, ambos se encontraban invadidos de un éxtasis sin fin. El calor se fundía con el viento frío que entraba por la ventana, gotas de sudor recorrían su piel y Wally bebía aquel exquisito elixir de placer, besaba y mordía el cuello de su amante, incitado por esa voz gruesa y lasciva, esos gemidos que Nigel intentaba guardar en su garganta pero que escapan de ella en profundos suspiros.

—Cuatro— el joven inglés murmuró suplicante a su amante —tómame— aferrado a su rostro lo besó demandante.

—Uno...— el rubio murmuró el nombre de su amante entre besos, sonriendo y jugando de nuevo —¿es una orden?—

Nigel frunció el ceño al notar que Wally solamente jugaba y que lo disfrutaba, el rubio le tenía a su merced y a pesar de que Nigel gustara de esa atención, estaba ansioso, por primera vez deseaba que el rubio frente suyo le hiciera suyo pronto.

—Esa es la expresión que buscaba— comentó Wally con satisfacción en su mirada —el malhumorado Uno, aquel que hace las cosas a su manera y no el que me sonríe o me mira con tristeza—

En aquella pequeña pausa ambos se miraron, pero no solamente a los ojos, miraron dentro de su alma.

—Cuatro— Nigel volvió a acariciar el cabello del rubio, sonriendo como cuando era un niño —¿dónde los tienes?—

Obviamente le preguntaba por los condones y Wally solamente miró de reojo el cajón de su cómoda, Nigel se movió un poco para abrir el cajón, sin embargo, en ese momento Wally recordó lo que tenía en ese cajón.

—¡Espera!, mejor lo hago… yo—

Era tarde, Nigel ya había abierto el cajón descubriendo algunas cosas, provocando en el rubio un sonrojo de oreja a oreja.

—Mmm…¿qué tenemos aquí?— Nigel esculcó un poco —¿extrasensibles, "al natural", con dibujos de comics?— Nigel se aguantaba la risa tras una mirada irónica a su compañero.

—¡Déjame ya!— dijo éste intentando quitárselos, pero Nigel no lo dejaba, le ponía las piernas y su brazo libre para impedírselo.

—Oh, niño travieso— Nigel por fin dio con lo que buscaba, una caja de condones de sabor.

Wallabee estaba más rojo que un tomate y ocultaba su expresión bajo ese fleco, atinó solamente a apretar los dientes con molestia y mucha pena.

—Ay, ya dejalo ¿si?, no es lo que estás pensando, los tengo por si acaso, nada más, ammm...es sólo que venían de regalo con la caja normal— para variar Wallabee daba sus excusas tan poco convincentes.

—No te estoy reclamando— dijo el mayor empujandolo levemente, quedando ahora en posición contraria a como estaban.

—¿Qué vas a…?— Wally miraba con un temor ocultó bajo la expresión de duda, Nigel se había puesto serio.

—Tan sólo relájate— Nigel tomó el miembro de Wally sobándolo ligeramente hasta que volviera a su erección.

Ahora era Wally quien ahogaba gemidos graves en su garganta, Nigel tomó uno de los condones de sabor y lo sostuvo de la punta con sus labios, Wally tragó saliva al saber lo que vendría, respiró profundo en el momento en que Nigel colocaba con su boca el condón sobre su pene y lentamente empezaba a mover su lengua.

—Mmm...ha...— Wallabee emitía suaves gemidos, seguidos de gruñidos graves y ligeros suspiros de placer —¿cómo…cómo sabes hacer todo esto?—

—Te lo dije...que ya había hecho esto antes— entre pausas Nigel le contestó sin sospechar lo que esa sola frase desataría después.

Wallabee lo recordó entonces, recordó aquella noche donde todo comenzó.

—Uno...nngh...Nigel— empujando al inglés con algo de fuerza para que dejara de mamarsela, logró cambiar a la posición inicial, sobre él pero ahora con las piernas de su amante a los hombros.

—¿Wally, qué vas a…?— la duda en el inglés era tonta, era más que obvio lo que iba a pasar —¡Aaaah!— Nigel soltó un grito de dolor al sentir a su amante penetrarle de una sola vez.

Wallabee no le decía nada, su rostro lo expresaba todo, estaba molesto, celoso, celoso de alguien a quien quizás jamás conocería, aquel que le enseñó todo a su líder, aquel que le quitó la inocencia y le robó su primer beso, no el beso inocente y romántico que sucede en los primeras experiencias amorosas, sino el primer beso que se dan dos personas en la intimidad, sí, estaba celoso.

Nigel empezó a gemir al ritmo de las embestidas de su amante, sus muñecas sufrían el dolor de las manos de Wally apretándolas, su cadera ardía de dolor y placer, sus piernas, de no ser porque descansaban en los hombros de su compañero, ya hubieran caído. Nigel observaba la expresión molesta de Wally y él le regresaba una mirada de placer angustiante, de ese placer que no sabes si es doloroso o se disfruta.

—Ah….mmm...Wally…más— sin saber de dónde ni cómo salieron esas palabras, el inglés movía sus caderas de forma demandante pidiéndole a su amante que continuara, que le diera más.

—Nigel...nngh— Wally obedecio aquella orden como si fuese un deseo suyo, porque eso era un deseo pasional encarnado —eres mío— en un movimiento brusco, el rubio giro a su amante dejándolo de espaldas hacia él, sujetándolo de un brazo.

Nigel gemía y jadeaba extasiado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se aferraba a las sábanas apoyando sus rodillas lo mejor que la suavidad de aquel colchón se lo permitía, sentía en cualquier momento desfallecer, sentía que lo partirían en dos por la rudeza con la que Wally lo embestía, ya no podía aguantar más.

Wallabee se sentía igual, podía notar y sentir el placer recorrer el cuerpo de su amante e invadir el suyo, le sujetaba de la cadera y muñeca con mucha fuerza, asegurándose de que dejara marca, podía sentir el calor en su miembro y como poco a poco acabaría esta danza pasional.

—Nngh...Nigel...— Wally siempre fue malo expresando sus emociones en palabras, para él sus acciones lo decían todo y la mordida que ahora le propinaba al hombro, significaba "te amo".

—¡Aah!— Nigel soltó un grito de doloroso placer, viniendose en las sábanas de su amante, al mismo tiempo hubo una contracción dentro suyo provocando que el australiano llegará al clímax.

(...)

El viento frío que entraba por la ventana no lograba apaciguar el calor del momento que había pasado unos minutos atrás, Wally descansaba sobre el pecho de Nigel, lo abrazaba como si fuese un muñeco de peluche y el joven inglés solamente le miraba abrazado a él, miraba su rostro y luego desviaba su mirada a la ventana.

—Nigel—

La voz de su amante le sacó de sus pensamientos profundos, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando dormido.

—Quédate conmigo—

De nuevo ese deseo, esa egoísta petición que le impedía marcharse y ahora gracias a que le había poseído por completo, que cada centímetro de su piel estaba marcada por su nombre, no podía marcharse, no lo deseaba pero eso solo era un placebo, un consuelo pasajero, tarde o temprano, tendría que decir adiós.

 _Continuará_...


End file.
